


Consequences

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: Two lines on a pregnancy test after a heated night with Jacob could only mean one thing: that you are royally fucked.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is complete garbage. I never saw Jacob as the father type, the ‘eager to be a dad’ type if that makes any sense, so I tried to get into that mindset for this. I really hope it turned out well! I really enjoyed writing the Nick and Kim bit.

The idea that there are consequences for your actions was unfortunate, so you’ve learned. If you forget to disable an alarm when liberating an outpost, they might just call for reinforcements. If you let Sharky come with you on a mission, he might just set everything on fire. And if you have sex with the eldest Seed brother and forget to use protection in the heat of the moment, you might just have a baby in nine months.

“Holy shit,  _holy fucking shit,_ ” your heart began to beat like a racehorse as two lines slowly appeared on your pregnancy test. Having a child was the absolute last thing on your mind when literally all of the Resistance in Hope County was riding on you to kill Joseph and his siblings. Crawling into bed with Jacob wasn’t your plan either. Now that? That just sort of happened… a few different times.

You sat in the restroom for a few minutes, allowing yourself to collect your thoughts before greeting Nick and Kim who were waiting for your results in the living room. When you opened the door, Nick and Kim immediately bombarded you.

“Is it negative?” Kim asked.

“Tell me you’re not carrying the next Seed monster, Deputy.” 

“Shut up Nick, it’s negative! Right, Dep?”

“She fucked Jacob Seed! Asshole probably purposely got her pregnant on pur-”

You waited for their arguing to silence before confirming their suspicions. “Any chance Baby Rye wants to be a big sister?”

Nick dropped the bottle of beer he was holding on the ground. Kim immediately embraced you with a hug. It was like you told them that you were dying. You wondered if Nick and Kim reacted like this when they got pregnant. But then again, Nick and Kim are in love, and you and Jacob are not. And then again, Nick isn’t a cult leader who conditions and kills innocent people, but Jacob is.

“Holy shit, Deputy,” Nick shook his head. “Jack-Off Seed knocked you up?”

“Maybe it’s not Jacob’s, are you sure it isn’t someone else’s?”

“It’s not -  _fuck_ , there isn’t anyone else, okay? It’s Jacob’s, one-hundred percent,” you sighed, wiping an invisible line of sweat off of your brow. “It’s Jacob’s.”

“Jesus, can we stop calling the baby an ‘it’?” Nick pointed out something you didn’t even realize you were doing. “If that baby  _is_  a baby. For all we know the Deputy is carrying the anti-Christ.”

“Nick, stop that! You’re scaring her!”

“Scaring her? Nothing scares the Deputy, Kim.”

You weren’t so sure about that. You’re scared for your life and ready to run for the hills.

Again, you zoned out most of their arguing. You felt dizzy so you leaned against the wall for support. Everything became background noise as your thoughts began to consume you again before Nick pulled you back into the real world.

“Deputy, you have to tell Jacob.”

“No she doesn’t,” Kim shook her head at that. “She… she has  _options_ , Nick.”

“Options? You mean…  _oh_ … Well, either way, she has to tell him!”

“No, she doesn’t! If Jacob finds out that Dep is knocked up with his child, he’s not going to let her go, Nick! It doesn’t have to be Jacob’s, she could say it’s… Sharky’s! Or Jerome’s!”

“And what about when that baby comes out with a red beard and their first words are ‘cull the herd’?”

“Jesus, Nick, you are so vile someti-”

“Enough! Both of you, just stop!” Your sudden outburst shocked them. You didn’t mean to yell at Nick and Kim, but their constant arguing and conversating as if you weren’t standing right there was giving you a migraine. “I’m sorry, okay? Relax. I’ll tell him, okay?”

“Deputy, sweetie, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kim’s tone was softer now, reaching out and grabbing your arm for support. “You know he won’t let you go.”

“She’s right,” Nick stepped toward you two. “I mean… what if he makes you his soldier? Or keeps you locked away in his cabin for eternity?”

“I won’t let that happen,” you promised. “But I need to tell him, okay? It’s his, it’s  _half_ his. We both fucked up and… fuck, he’s gonna put two and two together in a few months anyway when my stomach is the size of a watermelon, right?”

They couldn’t argue with that.

“What’s your plan, Deputy? You just gonna walk right up to the Veteran’s Center and tell him?” Nick asked.

“Nope,” you pulled your radio out of your holster.

“So… you’re gonna tell him over the radio?” Kim guessed.

“No- Jesus, do you guys have any faith in me at all?” You rolled your eyes at them. They’re your best friends, but holy shit their inputs in your situation are ridiculous. “I’m gonna tell him to meet me somewhere, and  _then_  I’ll tell them.”

“Where the hell are you two gonna ‘meet up’?”

“There’s an abandoned cabin in the mountains, where we… you know…”

Kim winced at that as Nick made a gagging sound. Admittedly, that was the first thing to make you smile all day.

You tuned in to Jacob’s station like it was routine. It seemed like most of your conversations with him were through the radio, whether it be him letting you know that’s he’s hunting you or that he wanted a quick fuck.

“Hey asshole, are you alive or did somebody finally put a bullet in your head?”

It didn’t take long for a reply.

“Deputy,” Jacob’s voice was soft but gruff and he sounded tired, but what else is new?” “I’m busy.”

“Ah, busy ‘culling the herd’, or some other psychological nonsense?”

“What do you want, Deputy?”

“I need to see you. Let’s meet at the usual place.”

“Oh, so that’s what you want, huh?” Jacob’s voice perked up at that. “Usually I require a bit more begging, you know that. But I could use the stress reliever.”

_Something tells me this visit won’t exactly be a stress reliever._

“Then we’re on the same page,” you said. “Give me a few hours to get back to the mountains. I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll bet. I’ll see ya, Deputy.”

Nick and Kim _both_  made a gagging sound at Jacob dirty talking with you. Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Oh, shut up.”

“You’re really gonna go through this with?” Nick asked.

You heaved a long sigh and frowned. “I don’t really have a choice.”

* * *

During the long drive back to the mountains, the only thing on your mind was your unborn baby and how the hell you were going to tell Jacob about it. The first idea that popped through your head was to fuck him and then tell him you’re pregnant, but you hated that idea. You planned on telling him calmly, and then telling him that he doesn’t have to be ‘involved’, but you weren’t sure if having a civil and calm conversation with Jacob Seed was an option.

You beat Jacob to the cabin, which was expected. He had a thing for arriving fashionably late. You walked in and sat down on the bed in the bedroom, fiddling with your hands as you planned out fake conversations with Jacob in your head. So occupied with yourself, you didn’t even hear him walk through the door.

“Aren’t you a little underdressed, Deputy?” Jacob grinned at you, leaning in the doorway. “Oh were you hoping I’d do the honors and rip those clothes off of you myself?”

“I’m pregnant.”

_Well, there goes my plan for a calm conversation._

The words spilled out of your mouth like vomit, but it was too late to take them back now. You watched Jacob’s expression change from lust-filled and eager to complete shock and horror, a new look for him indeed. If it wasn’t under the circumstances it was in, you’d laugh.

“What’d you say, Deputy?”

You stood up and crossed your arms over your chest. “I said… I’m pregnant, Jacob.”

You waited for him to say something - anything, but he never did.

“It’s yours, by the way.”

“Yeah, no fucking shit, Dep. What the fuck? We use protection.”

“Not the last time, Jacob.”

“Yes, we fucking did.”

“No, we didn’t remember? It got too heated with us, we both forgot, it just sort of happened-”

“Jesus, yes, we did! I remem-”

You could pinpoint the exact moment Jacob realized he  _didn’t_  use a condom. The look on his face was priceless. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’.”

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair and drew in a long breath. It wasn’t often he rendered careless. You thought about that as he walked towards the end of the bed and sat down on it. You weren’t sure if you should join him or not, but you did anyways as you sat down next to him.

“What’s your plan, Deputy?” he asked.

You whipped your head at him. “My _plan_? What do you mean what’s my plan?”

“I meant what the fuck do you wanna do? Huh?” he probed. “What do you want from me?”

“I don’t want anything from you, Jacob, I just thought you’d want to know that you’re the father of my unborn child. Do I have to have a motive?”

“No, it’s just… shit,” Jacob grunted, pressing his hands against his knees. “God, can you imagine what our kid is gonna end up like? They’ll be stubborn as hell, just like you.”

You laughed at that. “Nick said they’re gonna come out with a red beard screaming ‘cull the herd, cull the herd!’”

“Ah, I hate that bastard,” Jacob frowned, “wait, you told Nick fucking Rye before you told me?”

“Hey, if we’re going to raise a baby together, you’re going to have to accept that me, Nick and Kim,” you twisted your index and middle finger together, “are like this.”

“So that’s what we’re doing?” Shit. You realized what you said and instantly regretted it. “Fuck, Deputy. I didn’t think having my own family was in my cards, you know? I accepted that a long time ago, believe me.”

“Jacob this doesn’t have to be anything, okay? I’m not asking you to raise this baby with me and start a family.”

“You expect me to just walk away.”

“I don’t expect anything from you, Jacob. I just wanted you to know, that’s all.”

“I’m not walking away, Deputy.”

You lifted your shoulders in a shrug. “So now what?”

Jacob stood up, his tall and erect posture towering over you. “Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”

Your expression hardened as you gave him a dirty look. “Like hell I am.”

“You’re the one who said we’re raising a baby together, am I wrong?”

“I’m not going home with  _you_ ,” you emphasized on the word, standing up now, though it didn’t make a difference because you were still looking up at him “whether  _you_  like it or not. You’ll just turn me into another one of your god damn soldiers. That’s not happening, Seed.”

“Sweetheart,” that was the first time he’s ever called you that, “do you really think so low of me? You’re carrying my child. It’s my job to protect it now, and that includes you too.”

Suddenly, he had his hand on the side of your face, brushing your hair behind your ear and then cupping the side of your head with his calloused touch. Another first - the first time he was genuinely affectionate with you.

“Do you really wanna raise our baby alone, Deputy?” he questioned. “Come home with me and you will never be alone, okay? We’ll raise our baby together. I’ll keep you and the little one safe. You two will never be safer anywhere else, and you know that.”

“I thought you said I didn’t have a choice.”

“You don’t,” Jacob confirmed. “But it’ll be a lot easier if you come willingly.”

He was wrong. You wouldn’t be alone. Nick, Kim and all of your other friends would help you raise your baby and you knew that. But you knew Jacob more than you wanted to. He’s relentless and he won’t give up if you run, as if you’d be able to run far anyways. You told him you were pregnant almost immediately after finding out, and maybe that was for a reason. Maybe you were looking for something. For help, for safety. You weren’t sure why. But for whatever reason it was, it led you here.

“So what do you say, Dep?”

It can’t get any more fucked than this.

“Fuck it,” you threw your hands in the air. “You’ll make one interesting father, Seed.”


End file.
